Ash's Legend Crush
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Ash finds out that (Insert Female Legendary here) wants to join his team and he accepts.Later he finds out that (Insert Female Legendary here) has a crush on him.But does he return the feelings.Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello everybody and welcome back to...wait no...I mean welcome to a new story!**

**This story's first chapter will be a challenge to make a similar story and then after will be my resonse to my own challenge as a sorta if you discide to make a story for this challenge please tell me in the review so i can read it.**

Chapter 1:The Challenge!

Me:What'd you exspect I giving the challenge I need to be here to give I will also have Ash here to help since this involves him.(When doesn't it?)

Ash:So what's the challenge?

Me:Well Ash the challenge is...At some time during your journey,a female legendary finds Ash and asks to join his team with out giving a better reason than "I want a trainer and you are the only one I trust enough" and Ash catches also gains psychic and aura the reason this legend wanted to join is revealed to Ash as it having a crush on him.

Rules:

Legendary MUST be female in the story.

Ash must have met the legendary before so the story must be set AFTER when he meets it.

Also this female legendary must make sense to being female so Lugia wouldn't be female while say Articuno could be.

Clothing:

Ash can wear any clothes from clothes he has worn or you can make some clothes up.

Pairings:

Just incase you can't think of any legends that could be female:

Mew(Duh)

Articuno

Moltres

Ho-oh

Suicune

Celebi

Latias(Duh as well)

Kyogre( know what I mean guys probally are not gonna do unless you go down a certain "road" You'll see what I mean later)

Mespirit

Azelf

Giratina

Cressalia

Reshiram(Same as Kyogre)

Melolleta

So your probally wondering what this "road" 's...

Pokemorph Rules:

You can use pokemorphs but you'll have to have why ASH'S pokemon or at least the legendary have become has to be only Ash's pokemon that have been trasformed into Pokemorphs cause well Brock.I mean come on what do you think Brock would do if he got a hold of a female pokemorph.

Rating Rules:

Can be any rating!

**Me:Well I hope you got ideas.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hello everybody!Welcome to the technicly first chapter of Ash's Legend Crush!**

**Pikachu:So Black you said you were going to say something about the reviews.**

**Me:Oh right the first chapter was a CHALLANGE meaning suggestions for YOU to make a story not a question to guess what one I'm gonna do which is gonna be...well I'm not gonna tell you I'm adding a new rule...**

**There can be multiple FEMALE legendaries with Ash.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon sadly or Ash would catch Mew and Latias and other legendaries such as Meloletta.**

**Key:**

"Hi" Talking

-Hi- thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_Hi_" Pokespeech

Chapter 2:Legendary capture...s?

***Route 1***

Ash was excited that he beat the Unova League.

**(A/n Don't care if he won/wins or not in this story he did)**

"Pikachu I can't believe we finally beat a league!" Ash shouted to his parnter as they headed towards their home new friends Iris and Cilan had gone on ahead to Pallet while he was he was walking towards Pallet he was tackled by something pink.

**(Guess who)**

Ash looked to see what had tackled him to see...Mew.

"Mew?" Ash said confused.

(Yep!) Mew said happily in telepathy confusing Ash more.

"You have teleathy now?" Ash asked.

(Now?I've always had it Ash.) Mew said causing Ash to look at her like she was stupid.

"Then why didn't you use it when I last saw you?" Ash asked.

(I-I don't know...) Mew trailed of causing Ash and Pikachu,who had been thrown of Ash's shoulder when Mew tackled him, to sweat-drop.

"Soooooo why are you here Mew?" Ash asked trying to not sound like he didn't want her there.

(Well you see...uh...) Mew mumbled something Ash couldn't hear.

"What?I didn't hear you." Ash said.

(I said...I uh want you to catch me) Mew said nervously.

"Why exactly do you want to be caught?" Ash said making Mew more nervous.

(Uhhhhh I want a trainer and you are the only human I trust enough) Mew said hoping Ash would bye the fake reason.

"Okay then sure" Ash said and got out an empty pokeball."Are you sure you want this?" Ash ,to answer his question,tapped the pokeball catching herself.

"Well I'll take that as a yes" Ash said as Mew popped out of her pokeball.

(And it's not just me there are others) Mew said and made a come here gesture towards the forest and 2 blurs tackled looked to see what tackled him to see Latias and thing Ash knew,Latias and Meloletta dissappeared in a red light and seconds later two dings rang from his pokeball belt signafing a of these new captures dissappeared because Ash had sent all but Pikachu to 's lab before he left Unova.

"So do you want to go in your pokeball or stay out?" Ash asked his new captures after he let all of them out.

(Out!) They all shouted at once causing Ash to laugh.

"Okay but, Mew you have to transform into an Eevee or something like that and Latias and Meloletta you two need to be once we get to my house you can stop okay?" Ash asked and Mew glowed and became an Eevee and Latias and Meloletta dissappeared from sight.'Eevee' then hopped on Ash's shoulder that Pikachu wasn't on.

"_Well onward to Pallet Town and ketchup!_" Pikachu shouted causing Ash to sweat-drop,then he realized he understood Pikachu perfectly and stopped in midstep having started walking towards Pallet.

"Pikachu say something again" Ash said.

"_Okay?Ash is a dork_" Pikachu said.

"I un-understood you...and hey!" Ash shouted causing Pikachu's eyes to go wide."Mew you say something without using telepathy" Ash said.

"_Okay uhhh ketchup_" Mew said and two thing happened,Ash eyes went wide and Pikachu looked around wildly.

"_Where!Where is the ketchup?!_" Pikachu shouted.

(There is no ketchup Pikachu) Mew said almost laughing herself off Ash.

-Darn no good lieing Mews- Pikachu thought bitterly.

"Hey that's not nice Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"_What do you mean Ash_?" Pikachu asked.

"You said darn no good lieing Mews" Ash said causing Pikachu's and Mew's eyes to go wide.

(Ash he didn't say that...he thought it!You read his is unexpected cause normally when a legendary willingly lets a trainer catch it,the trainer gains the ability to understand pokemon,but not psychic abilities) Mew said.

"Wow...wait you knew this would happen and you didn't tell me!" Ash shouted at the 'Eevee' on his shoulder.

(Funny reactions are fun) Mew said giggling causing Ash to laugh.

"Okay I guess your right," Ash said through his laughs.

-This is why me,Latias,and Meloletta like Ash- Mew thought making sure she blocked Ash from reading her thoughts by accident.

-**FLASHBACK**-

Mew,Meloletta,and Latias were talking about how they all had a crush on Ash in a room in the Hall of Origins.

"_He probally wouldn't like any of us that way_" Mew said in realization."_But I have a plan...we let Ash catch us then later tell him and see what even if Ash doesn't like us that way we will still be like as one of his pokemon_" Mew said.

"_But what about Altomare and the Tree?_" Meloletta asked worriedly.

"_Don't worry.I did some research and found out that if a gaurdian of Altomare is willingly caught then the garden will seal itself and only a gaurdian can for me it is the same the tree will seal itself as long as it's a willing capture_" Mew explained causing the other two legendaries to be shocked...Mew researching...impossible.

"_Mewtwo told you this didn't he?_" Meloletta asked.

"_Fine yes I told him our problem earlier and he told me this._" Mew said.

"_But what will we tell Ash as to why we suddenly want to be caught_?" Latias asked.

"_Mewtwo said to tell him that we want a trainer and he is the only one we trust enough or something along those lines_" Mew said.

"_We'll have to thank Mewtwo for this_" Latias said.

-**FLASHBACK END**-

Mew was brought out of her thoughts by Ash shouting.

"We are here Pallet Town!" He shouted excitedly and ran into he got into his house he saw some of his old traveling compainons talking to Iris and Cilan.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted and everyone turned towards him...and imeditly noticed the unkown 'Eevee' on his shoulder.

"What's with the Eevee Ash?" Iris asked.

"Who cares!Ash you promised me a battle." Max shouted holding up a pokeball.

**(Max was what 8 during their travels)**

"Right how many pokemon do you have?" Ash asked.

"Well I have 3" Max said.

"Okay how about a 3 on 3?" Ash asked and Max headed outside and spread out.

"You pick first Max" Ash said.

"Hold up Ash you said you sent all but Pikachu to 's, how are you gonna fight with 1...2 pokemon?" Iris asked and changed what she said when she saw Mew's glare.

"Pikachu is strong,anyway go Grovyle!" Max shouted and threw a pokeball releasing the grass lizard. "So Ash starter against starter appearintly..." Max trailed off seeing Mew's glare.

"Nope,Go Mew!" Ash shouted and Mew hopped onto the feild and changed back.

"Oh come on!" Max shouted while everyone else,minus Ash, were shocked.

-I should probally switch to Jirachi- Max thought surprising Ash.

"So Max do you have a legendary on your team?" Ash asked knowingly."Perhaps one that grants wishes."

"Wha?How'd you know?" Max asked shocking everyone more."Okay I do,Grovyle Jirachi!" Max shouted and his starter dissappeared and the legendary wish granting pokemon appeared.

"What!When did you get Jirachi!" May shouted not noticing Jirachi's pokeball was colored like,and kinda looked like,the meteor Jirachi once slept in.

"Well I was walking through that area where Jirachi's meteor was and I just touched the meteor and it turned into this pokeball.I opened it up and out popped a fully awake Jirachi" Max explained and May finally noticed the pokeball was the color of the meteor and had little spikes on the topped.

"Well let's get started Max,Mew use Metronome..."Ash shouted.

-20 Minutes Later-

Mew and Jirachi were both out had been battling for 20 minuets and had finally ran out of energy.

"That took way too long!" May shouted.

"Jirachi you did great return" Max said returning Jirachi to her interesting pokeball.

**(A/n yes I'm going there)**

"You did great too Mew, what's next Max?" Ash asked.

"Go Kirlia!" Max shouted and the pokemon appeared.

"Go Latias!" Ash shouted and the female eon legendary appeared.

"Come on!" Max shouted.

"What the heck Ash two legendaries why didn't you tell us!" May shouted.

"How long have I been here before the battle,oh that's right 10 seconds!" Ash shouted."Latias start of with Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded.

-10 Minutes Later-

This battle was almost as interesting as the first battle,Kirlia had evolved,though she still lost.

"Gardivour return" Max sighed."That was fun Ash but can we skip the last round I don't think I can do this against a legendary anymore." Max said.

"Sure Max,I need to talk to you in private." Ash said and he walked off with Max and Latias following him,along with an invisible Meloletta.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hello I is back!So I read the reviews and well...**

**JB's review:Nice idea I got to think of how to impliment it hmm.**

**Uranium235's review:Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to say no.**

**Mewchu's review: Thanks and your a Mew fan aren't you and maybe a pikachu fan from the "chu" in your name.**

**ultimateCCC's review:The list was a list of SOME possible pokemon not all possible.**

**Alpha B. A. 7's review: Didn't you read the author's note?Well it said in this story Ash won I know he really loses. (He always does unfortunatly)**

**Lightningblade49's review:Sorry I didn't feel like writing it.I wrote that battle to show Max has Jirachi.**

**Oh speaking of Max,he will have his own "group" of pokemon who have a crush on him,including Jirachi and Gardivor and some other pokemon Max will catch. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon because if I did well let's just say it wouldn't have a idiotic Ash.**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-Hi- thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_Hi_" pokespeech

Chapter 3:Chat and idiot trainer(Not Ash)

Ash walked into a clearing with Max following him.

"Soooo what did you want Ash?" Max asked.

"I wanted to know when you 'caught' Jirachi did anything weird happen?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!I am able to understand pokemon!" Max shouted.

"Me too,anything else?" Ash asked and Max shook his head.

"Well I gained psychic abilities,well one I'm able to read minds,sometimes" Ash said causing Max's eyes to go wide and he would have said something if they hadn't heard Mew cry out.

"Awsome 4 legendaries!I'm gonna catch them!" Some trainer shouted and had his Charazard attacked Mew again.

"Hey what are you doing to our pokemon!" Ash shouted running towards him.

"Ha like a weakling like you could catch legendaries" The trainer said causing Mew,Latias,and Meloletta to get really mad but they couldn't do anything.

"I'm not letting you hurt my pokemon!" Ash shouted and got infront of the trainer.

"Again they are not your pokemon and I'm gonna take them,Charizard Flamethrower him!" The trainer commanded and the fire-flying type complied and fired fire at anyone could do anything the fire hit.

"ASH!" Everyone but the trainer the shock came when the flame cleared and standing there was Ash...surrounded by a blue energy...aura.

"Wha...how is that possible!" The trainer shouted as the energy disappeared leaving a smirking Ash.

"Now,now it not safe to play with fire" Ash taunted and fired a relativly weak aura sphere,well a sphere like shape,at the Charizard's head knocking it out because it wasn't prepared,was expecting it to be weak,and it hit its head."Now who 'owns' these legendaries?" Ash asked smirking.

"Y-you" the trainer said and was promptly knocked last thing the trainer remember was hear Ash.

"Now that's a good trainer" and he was out cold.

"He won't remember anything cause of that weak hit to the head combined with me focusing really hard on my psychic ability." Ash explained and was promptly knocked over by his 3 legendaries.

"_Oh Ash_" Ash's three legends cried out hugging him the best they could causing Ash to blush but this went by unoticed.

"Hey I'm okay" Ash said trying to calm the crying legends,but all he could do is hug back while trying to hold back his blush.

"_We thought you were you were" _Mew cried and Ash just pet her head.

"It's alright,it's alright" Ash murmured into the legends' ears."Max you go ahead back to the others I'll be right there." Ash said to Max and he nodded.

-Pallet Town-with Max-

"Max you back,but where's Ash?" May asked as Max walked into the house.

"A trainer came with a Charizard and tried to catch Jirachi and the others and Ash tried to stop trainer attacked Ash with his Charizard and the attack hit him,but luckly Ash catch a legendary apparently gave him control over his aura,well some so he's okay but his pokemon are a currently crying into his chest" Max explained and braced for the questions.

-Back in the field-

Ash was still being 'attacked' by his pokemon.

"Come on I'm okay," Ash once again whispered to no avail."What can I do to cheer you up?" Ash asked.

"_Just l-lay there_" Mew said confusing Ash but he happened next both shocked and,secretly,pleased had kissed his forehead while Latias and Meloletta kissed his they seperated Mew and the others braced for if Ash regcted them hit never came,though what did was Ash hugging them closer.

"Feel better?" Ash asked blushing.

"_Y-yep_" Mew said blushing along with the three legendaries fell alseep on there trainer the last thing they felt in consiousness was Ash kissing each of their foreheads.

-A Few Minutes Later-Pallet Town-

Ash walked into his house alone having returned the 3 legendaries.

"Ash are you okay?!" Delia shouted.

**(A/n Ahhhh zombie!)**

"I'm fine!" Ash shouted.

-Later Ash's Bedroom-

"So Max how is your journey going?" Ash asked Max.

"Great I already have 3 gym badges!" Max exclaimed.

"Great" Ash said.

"Man with watching how you trained I was set" Max said.

"Right" Ash said.

"You should of seen the face of that trainer I pulled Jirachi on it was hilarious." Max said laughing and Ash laughed."He went completely bonkers once he lose in 5 seconds after making a how can a puny trainer like you catch a legendary" Max said laughing.

"Ouch" Ash muttered.

To be continued...


End file.
